The present invention relates generally to closures for flexible containers, such as plastic or foil bags and the like, and more particularly to a novel pivotal closure which provides quick and effective closure of a pliant container.
For economy and convenience, many food items are packaged and sold in multi-serving pliant bags. Many of these type bags, for example potato chip bags, are heat sealed to protect the freshness of the product. After they have been opened, it is desirable to have a quick and effective means of closing the bag to preserve the freshness of the remaining product. In addition, it is desirable that the closure device can be used for the closure of many types of flexible bags, such as to encapsulate mechanical devices or garments in a flexible container with an air tight seal. It is also desirable that a closure be reusable, be easy to manufacture and use, and be inexpensive.
Certain closures are known in the prior art which attempt to address the problems expressed above. An example of such a device is set forth generally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,529. Such a device provides a hinged closure member including a ridge on one side and a channel on the other, with a snap fit locking means for holding the closure in a closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,711 discloses a bag closure apparatus consisting of two portions which are matingly fitted together for receipt of the open end of a bag therebetween. The receiving member of the closure includes chamfered ends to facilitate insertion of the cylindrical male member. U.S. Pat. No. 1,459,735 discloses a pivotal closure for ice bags which includes a pivot on one end and a catch on the other for holding an open end of an ice bag therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 663,540 discloses a bag tie consisting of two hook-shaped members pivotably attached for receipt of a bag. The device includes latch means on a free end for closing the hook-shaped members around a bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,506 discloses a closure for sealing an underwater camera case. The device includes two members pivotably attached and including a hooking means to slide over the free end of one member for holding the device in a closed position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,302 also discloses a closure device.
Thus, the prior art has provided various means for sealing and resealing pliant containers adapted to be repeatedly opened by a consumer. However, none provide a device that can quickly, easily and effectively seal and release such bags in the manner of the present invention.